Pardonne-moi
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Seto Kaiba est en prison. La raison de son emprisonnement? Il a sauvé la vie de son mari enceint et de son bébé. (SUSPENDUE, mais pas abandonnée)
1. Chapter 1

Pardonne-moi

Source: Yu-Gi-Oh

Genre: AU + OS + Romance + Family

Couple: Seto x ?

Disclaimers: Les personnages de Yu-Gi-Oh ne m'appartient pas sauf les enfants cités!

Les phrases en gras sont les paroles de la chanson de Gage du même titre que l'histoire! J'ai juste modifié 3 trucs de la chanson!

Les phrases en italique sont les pensées du personnage qui a le POV!

Résumé: Seto Kaiba est en prison. La raison de son emprisonnement? Il a sauvé la vie de son mari enceint et de son fils aîné.

Chapitre unique

**Si tu peux, pardonne-moi (x3)**

**Si tu peux, pardonne-moi (x3)**

_Pardonne-moi, mon amour. Pardonne-moi, mon frère._

_Pardonnez-moi, mes enfants. _

**C'que ça te fera souffrir**

**Si j'te demande comment tu vas?**

_Auras-tu mal si je te demande comment tu vas?_

_Huit ans sont passés et je ne cesse de penser à toi…_

**Si tu savais comme j'te désire**

**Comme j'aim'rais entendre ta voix**

_Si tu savais que chaque fois que je pense à toi, l'envie de te prendre dans mes bras et entendre le son de ta voix est la plus forte, si forte que la nuit je repense à tout ce que l'on a vécu ensemble. Même quand cette nuit où je t'ai fait l'amour pour la première fois._

**J'ai demandé qu'on m'aide à t'écrire**

**Car je n'ai plus que des souvenirs**

**Et pas assez de beaux poèmes**

_Auparavant, je n'exprimais jamais mes sentiments. Même au début de notre relation. Tu as attendu 5 ans pour qu'un sourire chaud, tendre et sincère n'étire mes lèvres. Ce jour-là je t'avais avoué mes sentiments. Ce jour-là je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie: C'était le jour où tu m'avais annoncé que tu attendais un enfant de moi. Puis est né notre premier fils, sans l'aide de césarienne. Puisque ton corps s'était modifié pour pouvoir accueillir et nourrir un bébé. Ou plutôt notre bébé._

_Ici j'ai du demander de l'aide à un ancien écrivain à l'eau de rose de m'aider afin de t'écrire mes sentiments de solitude et d'inquiétude. Mais aussi de l'amour et de la tendresse qui habite mon cœur._

_Je n'ais pas l'âme d'un poème et tu le sais._

_Je n'ai plus que des souvenirs de nous 3._

**Pour te dire combien "Je t'aime"**

**Ooooh…Tu sais combien je t'aime**

_Dans mes lettres j'y inscrivais mes sentiments à ton égard, tu sais à quel point je t'aime mon Amour…_

**Sans toi ma vie n'est plus la même**

**Ooooh…**

_Sans toi à mes côtés, ma vie me semble terne. Je veux réentendre vos voix, vos rires, à __Umako_*_, à Makuba, au bébé qui grandissait en toi_ _et en dernier toi. _

_Vous revoir tout simplement…_

**Et je compte les semaines**

**Ai-je ma place auprès de toi?**

_Il ne reste que 8 semaines avant ma libération._

_Accepterais-tu de me revoir à tes côtés après tout ce temps?_

**Car j'ai mérité ma peine**

**Toi, tu ne la méritais pas**

_J'ai mérité d'être ici._

_Tu ne méritais pas d'être inquiet à mon sujet, tu sais._

_Je me souviens dans l'une de mes lettres tu me traitais de fou d'avoir accepté d'être emprisonné._

_Tu sais pourquoi, j'ai accepté._

_Ta vie et celle de notre fils étaient menacées: L'homme qui t'avais défie en duel avait triché._

_J'ai fais ce que bon nombres de père et de mari aimant aurait fait pour voir ceux qu'il aime rester en vie._

**Je compterais les semaines,**

**Dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi?**

_Je compte les semaines qui me séparent de vous trois._

_Qu'attends-tu de moi, mon Amour?_

**Que tu attends de moi?**

_Qu'attends-tu de moi, mon Ange?_

**La liberté sera vaine**

**Si toi tu n'me pardonnes pas**

_La liberté n'aura pour moi qu'un goût amer si tu ne me pardonne pas, mon Amour…_

**Si tu peux, pardonne-moi (x3)**

**Si tu peux, pardonne-moi (x3)**

_Pardonne-moi, mon amour. _

_Pardonne-moi. _

**Dis-moi que t'as pas trop d'problèmes**

**Que tous tes potes veillent sur toi**

_Dis-le-moi si tu as des problèmes, mon Amour._

_Hier j'ai reçu une lettre de Wheeler me disant que tu allais bien, que tu n'avais aucuns problèmes puisque Tristan et lui vous protégeaient Makuba, __les__ enfants et toi._

**Dis à mes fils que je les aime**

**J'espère qu'ils ne m'oublieront pas**

_Dis à __Umako_* _et à __Akihide__**que je les aime de tout mon cœur._

_J'espère que l'aîné ne m'a pas oublié. Akihide doit avoir fêté ses 8 ans et Umako ses 18, non? Je sais que je peux compter sur Umako pour qu'il puisse répondre à toutes les questions sur ma personne que lui posera son jeune frère…_

**Va voir mon frère si tu peux**

**Et regarde-le droit dans les yeux**

_Va voir Makuba s'il n'est pas trop occupé._

_Regarde-le droit dans les yeux._

**Dis lui que ce n'est pas d'sa faute**

**Que je m'en remets à Dieu**

_Dis-lui que ce n'est pas de sa faute si je me retrouve ici._

_Que je m'en remets à Dieu._

**Ohoho…Je m'en remets à Dieu**

**Et s'Il veut, on sera bientôt tous les deux**

_Oui, moi Seto Kaiba, je m'en remets entre les mains de Dieu._

_J'espère qu'il exaucera mon souhait. _

**Et je compte les semaines**

**Ai-je ma place auprès de toi?**

_Il ne reste que 8 semaines avant ma libération._

_Accepterais-tu de me revoir à tes côtés après tout ce temps?_

**Car j'ai mérité ma peine**

**Toi, tu ne la méritais pas**

_J'ai mérité d'être ici._

_Tu ne méritais pas d'être inquiet à mon sujet, tu sais._

**Je compterais les semaines,**

**Dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi?**

_Je compte les semaines qui me séparent de vous deux._

_Qu'attends-tu de moi, mon amour?_

**Que tu attends de moi?**

_Qu'attends-tu de moi, mon amour?_

**La liberté sera vaine**

**Si toi tu n'me pardonnes pas**

_La liberté n'aura pour moi qu'un goût amer si tu ne me pardonne pas, mon amour…_

**Et je compte les semaines**

**Ai-je ma place auprès de toi?**

_Il ne reste que 8 semaines avant ma libération._

_Accepterais-tu de me revoir à tes côtés après tout ce temps?_

**Car j'ai mérité ma peine**

**Toi, tu ne la méritais pas**

_J'ai mérité d'être ici._

_Tu ne méritais pas d'être inquiet à mon sujet, tu sais._

**Je compterais les semaines,**

**Dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi?**

_Je compte les semaines qui me séparent de vous trois._

_Qu'attends-tu de moi, mon Amour?_

**Que tu attends de moi**

_Qu'attends-tu de moi, mon amour?_

**La liberté sera vaine**

**Si toi tu n'me pardonnes pas**

_La liberté n'aura pour moi qu'un goût amer si tu ne me pardonne pas, mon Amour…_

_Yami…_

*Enfant du cheval

**Brillant et talentueux


	2. Enfant de glace

**Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! En tant ordinaire « Pardonne-moi » n'est composée que d'un chapitre, mais les nombreuses questions de Miss Egypte m'ont poussé à créer ce deuxième chapitre qui, j'espère, répondra à ses demandes, ainsi que les vôtres! Bonne lecture!***

Chapitre 2: Enfant de glace

Lorsque Seto quitta la prison quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant Makuba et Umako, son fils aîné. D'ailleurs ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui. le regard améthyste du jeune homme s'illumina en le voyant.

-Père! s'exclama-t-il, heureux, l'œil brillant.

Se mettant tout de suite à courir dans la direction de l'homme au pas de la porte de la prison le jeune l'appela une nouvelle fois.

-Père!

L'ancien PDG de la Kaiba Corporation s'étonna de reconnaître son petit garçon en ce jeune homme qui courut vers lui. Ayant passé les 8 dernières années en prison Seto faillit perdre l'équilibre lorsque son fils le prit dans ses bras, pleurant de joie, les bras du jeune homme entourant sa taille et la tête du même jeune homme dans son cou.

C'est maladroit que Seto essaya de consoler son fils aîné. Avec surprise il sentit une main sur son épaule gauche. Tournant la tête vers la gauche Seto reconnut son petit frère. Pour la première fois depuis sa sortie le père d'Umako sentit ses joues se mouiller de larmes tellement de revoir son frère et son fils le comble de bonheur.

-Makuba…fut le premier mot que prononça Seto, remit de sa surprise, ému.

-Bienvenu dehors Seto. lui sourit l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs.

Umako se dégagea dans des bras de son père, fou de joie de le revoir après si longtemps.

-Je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir, Père. sourit-il.

-Moi aussi, Umako, moi aussi…

C'est ensemble que les trois hommes entrèrent dans la limousine, Makuba côté copilote, son grand frère et son neveu à l'arrière. Pour Seto ce fut l'émotion. Combien de fois était-il monté dans cette voiture quand il n'était encore que Kaiba° aux yeux de Yugi (sans oublier Yami) et des autres? Puis quand il était devenu jeune papa? La dernière fois qu'il y avait montée?

_8 ans._ répondit-il lui-même à la question.

Jetant un coup d'œil à son fils aîné, il y lut beaucoup de questions qu'il se fit un devoir de répondre.

-Je ne regrette pas mon geste. Cet homme (si on peut utiliser ce mot pour le désigner), Vlad Black°°, avait menacé Yami en le menaçant d'actionner le poison qui se trouvait dans la bague qu'il portait, croyant qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau de ma part. Lorsque ta mère remporta le Duel, elle eut le temps de retirer la bague empoissonnée avant que le poison n'entre dans son sang.

Mais Black n'ayant pas reconnu sa défaite a sorti de sa veste un poignard. Si je n'étais pas intervenu, ton frère serait sûrement mort à l'heure actuelle. Et ta mère inconsolable.

-Est-ce vrai que tu lui avais proposé d'éliminer Mère avant le Duel? demanda le jeune homme, un peu craintif. Que tu l'avais contacté car Mère menaçait de divorcer si tu ne la laissais pas partir?

La réponse ne fut pas longue à attendre et soulagea aussi bien le frère que le fils.

-Non.

Devant le soupir de soulagement de Makuba et d'Umako, l'ancien détenu reprit.

-J'ignorais qu'il avait une arme sur lui, mais c'est bien moi qui ai tiré ces trois coups de feu dont l'un qui l'a atteint au foie. Et jamais, je n'aurais menacé Yami, je l'aime trop pour faire appel à un tueur à gages.

_Et si Yami aurait vraiment voulu me quitter, j'aurais accepté sa demande. Même si elle m'aurait fait souffrir._ termina-t-il.

-Si tu n'avais pas tiré jamais je n'aurais connu cette joie d'être grand frère. sourit Umako en serrant l'épaule droite de son père.

Répondant au sourire de son fils, Seto eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il posa LA question qui le hante depuis le matin même.

-Co…hésite-t-il, mal à l'aise.

-…Va maman? devina le jeune homme au regard améthyste. Elle va bien, elle a hâte de te revoir.

-Si Yami n'a pas su venir, c'est parce qu'il est resté auprès d'un Akihide enrhumé car ton cher fils n'a pas cessé de s'entraîner aux échecs la nuit entière en laissant la fenêtre de sa chambre ouverte. prit la parole Makuba.

La nouvelle fit plaisir à Seto. Bien qu'Umako soit l'aîné, jamais le jeune homme n'avait aimé les échecs, bien qu'il soit brillant stratagème lors d'une partie de Duel de Monstres. L'unique chose est qu'il partage avec ses deux parents.

-Avez-vous une photo de lui? demanda-t-il à son frère et son fils.

Ce fut Makuba qui répondit car Umako expliqua à son père que gérer la Kaiba Corps lui prend beaucoup de temps et d'énergie qu'il ne voit pas si souvent son frère et leur mère. Ce qui surprit, mais enchanta rapidement Seto. Savoir que l'entreprise de jeu dont il avait été le Président est dirigée par son fils le soulagea d'un poids énorme car Yami l'avait prévenu la première semaine de leur relation.

-J'adore les jeux, je te l'accorde. avait répondu Yami à sa demande d'un jour lui succéder. Mais gérer une entreprise telle la Kaiba Corps, jamais je ne m'y ferais! Même si Makuba m'aidera, avec moi, ton entreprise fera le même chemin que le Titanic!

La comparaison entre le célèbre bateau qui coula en 1912 et son entreprise n'avait pas fait rire Seto, 23 ans auparavant.

D'ailleurs voir la main tendue vers lui de son petit frère fit revenir Seto au présent, il prit la photo qu'il porta à son regard. Son cœur fondit comme neige au soleil. Mais se serra l'instant d'après.

Sur la photo est présente Yami tenant sur ses genoux un petit garçon de 8 ans que Seto devina être Akihide. Si Umako a hérité des yeux de sa mère et des cheveux bruns et courts (+ la peau pâle) de son père, Akihide est son contraire.

L'enfant a le regard couleur glace pour un teint mat et des cheveux longs touchant les genoux de sa mère qui ont hérité des même couleurs que ceux de Yami, mais au lieu de se tenir en étoile les cheveux du petit sont lisses, seules ses mèches dorées sont séparées de la chevelure bicolore.

La première se trouve entre les deux yeux d'Akihide tandis que les deux autres tombent sur le torse de l'enfant. Si Yami sourit à l'objectif, les yeux brillants de malice, ce n'est pas le cas du garçonnet.

Froids.

Voilà ce que Seto vit de son deuxième fils: Un être de glace.

°Rappelez-vous : Dans les premiers tomes de Yu-Gi-Oh Seto et Makuba étaient les ennemis n°1 et n°2 de Yugi et de Yami, c'est seulement après l'Ile des Duellistes, me semble-t-il, qu'ils deviennent amis!

°°Vlad Black est issu de mon imagination, il n'existe pas!

***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde, toi aussi Miss Egypte! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu! Et qu'il a répondu à vos questions, je vais me mettre à l'écriture du 3****ème**** et dernier chapitre. N'oubliez pas les rewiens, s'il vous plait, même chez mes autres fanfics, ça fait un bien fou de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui aiment ce que l'on écrit! Bisous!***


	3. Retour à la vie civile!

Chère Daisyluzion: Je te remercie pour tes MP qui m'ont apporté beaucoup de soulagement...J'espère que ce 3ème chapitre te plaira!

Sharrkan: Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta petite review qui m'a fait beaucoup plaisir à l'époque et même maintenant! J'espère que tu vas bien malgré le temps et que tu as su trouvé d'autres fictions qui t'ont intéressé après la suspension de mon histoire!

Chère Miss Égypte: _Ton amitié m'est précieuse car c'est grâce à toi et à Sieba972 que j'avai commencé à écrire une suite à cette histoire qui était supposé être un OS!

_Tu as mal compris le chapitre 2: Black a failli tuer Yami en l'empoissonnant via une bague que Yami a crut recevoir de la part de son cher et tendre!

_Black est une ordure, mais il n'a pas su toucher blessé gravement Yami car Seto est intervenu assez rapidement, empêchant Black de tuer Yami! Comprends-tu?

_Oui, Makuba a bien grandi! Il doit faire plus ou moins la même taille que son aîné et oui Umako vouvoie son père car j'ai souvent imaginé que l'enfance de Seto et Makuba au côté de leur père adoptif n'était pas des plus tendres et qu'il devait le vouvoyer...Autant dire que Seto a élevé son fils aîné de cette façon, mais grâce à Yami cela n'a pas empêché le père et le fils d'être proche!

_Je me compare souvent au Titanic car je suis vite perdue lorsqu'un prof donne des explications et qu'il faut prendre notes quand il n'a pas de tableau...Alors c'était normal que j'imagine Yami dire ce genre de phrase!

_Que la KaibaCorps reste dans la famille me semblait une bonne idée car comment expliquer à Seto que ni son mari, ni son frère et son fils aîné ne sont le PDG actuel?

Chère Pleurez Mes Yeux: Lorsque j'avais lu ta review je t'ai trouvé courageuse car venir lire une fiction qui est écrite dans une langue qui n'est pas la tienne m'a fait sourire car tu as me prouver que lorsqu'on apprend une langue il faut y aller jusqu'au bout! Ne t'inquiète pas pour les petites fautes, j'ai compris l'essentiel de ton commentaire!

***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Après avoir écris un petit MP à Daisyluzion (anciennement appelée Sieba972), je vais faire tout mon possible pour terminer ma fiction que j'ai lâchement abandonné! Je devine vos interrogations, mais sachez que malgré le temps écoulé, je m'en veux beaucoup de vous avoir fait faux bond! J'espère que par ce chapitre j'arriverai à me faire ne serait-ce qu'un peu pardonné même si je mérite votre colère! En vous souhaitant une chouette lecture!***

***PS: Quelqu'un s'y connaît-il aux échecs? Car avec la reprise de l'histoire plus une nouvelle fiction s'appelant ''Je suis de retour'' (pour l'instant car je n'ai pas d'autres idées de titre) Akihide et un perso' de ma création sont des champions aux échecs: Le premier dans la version classique du jeu et le second dans la version 'Duel de Monstres'! Autant dire que je n'ai jamais autant détesté mon imagination, alors que je n'y comprends rien à ce jeu!***

Chapitre 3: Retour à la vie civile!

D'un commun accord Umako et Makuba ordonnent au chauffeur de se rendre au centre-ville afin de faire quelques courses. Si Seto semble surprit, un rapide coup d'œil à son fils et son frère suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'échappera pas au shopping improvisé...

-Pas si improvisé que ça...marmonne-t-il entre ses dents serrés.

Cela fait quatre heures qu'oncle et neveu vont essayer vêtements, sous-vêtements, costards, maillots, chaussettes, vestes, chaussures, cravates et nœuds-papillons à un Seto Kaiba fulminant de rage muette car il a dut se rendre très vite à l'évidence:

En 8 ans d'emprisonnement il a perdu beaucoup de poids!

En d'autres mots l'ancien PDG de la Kaiba Corporation est aussi maigre qu'un chien abandonné par ses maîtres pour les vacances, attaché à un arbre, mais si vous tenez à la vie, gardez vos lèvres closes car Seto n'a jamais perdu sa langue acérée après s'être marié à Yami, ni être devenu père! Encore moins lors de sa détention...

Se dirigeant vers la caisse Umako dépose la pile de vêtements, chaussures et chaussettes devant les yeux exorbités de la vendeuse qui se met directement au travail en reconnaissant ses clients.

Après avoir payé Makuba et Umako se saisissent de trois sacs chacun qu'ils déposent dans le coffre de la voiture où Seto remarque un ruban de couleur or où un mot est inscrit.

-Altesse? lit-il avec surprise. Qui est cette ''Altesse''?

-Oh, tu l'as retrouvé! sourit avec reconnaissance Umako.

-Retrouvé? répète Seto en haussant un sourcil interrogation.

-Il s'agit du ruban d'Altesse, la jument d'Akihide!

-Jument? Ton frère pratique l'équitation?

Acquiesçant Umako raconte tout alors que son père s'installe dans un siège d'un salon de coiffeur où sous les directives de Makuba un coiffeur s'occupe de son frère.

**[Qui n'a jamais songé que ça serait idéal d'avoir un salon de coiffure dans un magasin de vêtements et de chaussures? Bon, dans la vraie vie, le bâtiment serait sûrement haut de plusieurs étages et il faudrait être riches comme Crésus, mais pour le bien de mon histoire, je ne voulais pas trop faire voyager Seto et les autres de magasins en magasins car je ne suis pas une accro aux shoppings...]**

Appréciant les gestes professionnel de l'homme sur son cuir chevelu Seto se laisse aller, mais reste attentif aux paroles de son fils aîné.

Avec une précision digne des plus grands cinéastes Seto visualise son plus jeune enfant:

Le visage rond, les yeux couleur glace, ses cheveux tricolore retenus en une haute queue de cheval où seules ses mèches d'or ne sont pas retenues par l'élastique, vêtu d'une tenue de cavalier, de bottes noires, une cravache en main, assit sur le dos d'une magnifique jument noire à la crinière et queue blanche tressées.

Toujours avec l'imagination Seto imagine son petit garçon gagner concours sur concours malgré son jeune âge car d'après les dires de son aîné Akihide monte Altesse depuis l'âge de deux ans...

-J'ai conservé tous les articles de presse et vidéos parlant d'Akihide! sourit Umako. Ainsi vous pourrez les regarder sans problème!

_J'ai du mal à croire que je sois dehors, écoutant mon fils me parler de son frère, des changements survenus durant ma détention par Makuba. Yami...La photo te représentant avec notre enfant montre que tu n'as vieilli, est-ce parce que pendant 5000 ans tu étais un esprit? Je l'ignore, mais tu es encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs._

-Père? s'inquiète Umako. Est-ce que ça va?

Rouvrant les yeux qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avoir fermé pour visualiser son jeune fils, Seto les pose sur son premier né où il remarque une vilaine cicatrice au niveau de la pomme d'Adam de son fils.

-Tout va bien, fils. acquiesce-t-il. Et toi?

Surprit par la question de son père le jeune PDG s'apprête à répondre qu'il va très bien, mais le léger froncement de sourcils de son père et la lueur interrogative qu'il lit dans les yeux de ce dernier en ayant le regard fixé à sa cicatrice le met mal à l'aise.

Sentant le malaise de son neveu et le regard plus que suspicieux de son aîné Makuba intervient rapidement:

-Dans trois jours Battle City Two va commencer! s'écrie-t-il avec un grand sourire. As-tu hâte de rejouer à Duel de Monstres, Seto?

-Battle City Two? fronce des sourcils Seto.

Satisfait d'avoir titillé la curiosité de son frère, Makuba se fit un devoir d'expliquer l'événement.

-...bien entendu, Yûgi, Joey et Yami vont y participer! termine-t-il, son sourire faisant le tour de son visage.

Au nom de son mari, l'ancien PDG de la KaibaCorps sent son cœur faire un puissant bond dans sa poitrine.

-Ce n'est pas très différent de Battle City que nous avons créer par le passé. fait-il néanmoins remarqué

-C'est ça, à la différence est qu'il faut récolter des pièces de jeux d'échecs. Acquiesce le frère cadet Kaiba.

Trente minutes plus tard les trois Kaiba sont de nouveau dans la limousine qui se dirige non pas vers le manoir Kaiba, mais vers une route de campagne, faisant hausser un sourcil interrogative et surprit à Seto.

-C'est une surprise. sourit Umako.

Deux heures plus tard, il est 14 heures, la voiture s'arrête devant une maison en bois des plus coquettes, de simple allure, mais suffisamment grande pour accueillir une dizaine de personnes, un toit d'ardoise noirs, des volets victoriens ouvert révélant de grands fenêtres.

Sortant de la voiture les trois hommes se dirigent vers la maison où Seto, en tête, pose sa main sur la poignée, le cœur tremblant. Avec lenteur il abaisse la poignée, entrant avec un mélange de peur et de méfiance dans la pièce.

Tout de suite il remarque que l'intérieur de la maison est plongé dans le noir le plus complet. Comme il remarque qu'Umako et Makuba ne sont plus derrière lui, mais malgré ses questions muettes il entre, sur ses gardes lorsque la lumière l'aveugle momentanément...

-WELCOME SETO!

Ouvrant lentement les yeux Seto a la surprise de voir Téa, Joey, Bakura, Maï, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, Rebecca, Yûgi, Sugoroku, Isis et Marik et Odion Ishtar et un jeune homme noir qu'il n'a jamais par le passé.

Mais les yeux de l'ancien PDG de la Kaiba Corporation remarquent qu'il manquent quelqu'un, quelqu'un que jamais il n'a oublié ces 8 dernières années...

Soudain, deux bras fins l'entourent, deux mains se posent sur son ventre dans une étreinte tremblante, mais sincère.

-Welcome...tremble une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Darling...

Dans un sursaut d'Amour Seto se retourne, attrape son mari par la taille et le soulevant de terre sans problème l'embrasse avec passion et ardeur. Si Yami semble surprit, il répond néanmoins au baiser de son ancien rival, enroulant ses jambes à la taille du père de ses enfants sous les acclamations plus qu'enchantées et applaudissement de leurs amis et invités.

**[Qui souhaitait les retrouvailles entre les deux chéris? Bon, je ne suis pas une spécialiste de l'Amour car je n'ai eu que 2 copains, mais je suis fière de moi car c'est ainsi que je les ai vu cette nuit!]**

À bout de souffle les deux amoureux se séparent à regret, mais se sourient amoureusement en lisant dans le regard de l'autre tout l'Amour, la joie et le bonheur de se revoir après toutes ces années passées loin de l'autre.

-Aishiteru, Seto. murmure Yami.

-I love you, my Pharaon. sourit Seto.

Alors qu'ils sont sur le point de s'embrasser une nouvelle fois, ils sont interrompus par un puissant ''BOC'' qui les fait sursauter tous les deux. Tournant la tête vers l'origine du bruit ils constatent que Joey et Tristan ont ouvert deux bouteilles de champagnes.

-C'est pas tout ça, les amoureux, mais on a une fête à fêter! s'exclame, avec un grand sourire, Joey.

Pendant sept heures et devant un bon repas Seto apprend ce qu'il s'est passé dans la vie de son mari et de leurs invités tout en taquinant (à sa façon) Joey qui réagit tout de go, faisant rire l'assemblée.

Le père d'Umako et Akihide apprend que le jeune homme noir s'appelle Valentine White, l'amant d'Umako, un Anglais venu travailler et vivre au Japon.

**[Chères lectrices, je tiens à vous préciser que je ne suis pas raciste car Seto va tomber sur une scène qui ne va pas lui plaire dans le chapitre 4...]**

-Je suis enchanté de pouvoir faire votre connaissance, Monsieur Kaiba. avait sourit le jeune homme.

_J'ai un mauvais pressentiment..._songe Seto en regardant son fils aîné et Valentine discuter avec Marik.

Mais la présence de Yami à ses côtés, ses mots doux, ses caresses, ses sourires et son regard brillant de tout l'Amour du monde ravivent la flamme de ce merveilleux sentiment qu'est l'Amour dans le cœur de Kaiba qui a l'impression qu'il n'a quitté son époux qu'hier...

un petit choc fait tourner la tête à tous vers Marik qui s'est levé, son verre à vin empli de jus de mangue levé, son coteau dans l'autre.

-Chers amis, j'ai une annonce à vous faire! sourit l'ex-possesseur de la Hache du Millénaire.

-Tu vas demander Bakura en mariage! s'exclament Joey et Tristan en chœur.

Surprit, mais retrouvant très vite son sourire le petit frère d'Isis secoue de la tête:

-Raté, les amis. Non, c'est quelque chose de plus profond qu'un mariage, la preuve ultime que l'union de deux êtres peuvent donner en guise de cadeau de leurs sentiments.

Isis, Odion, Seto et Yami, eux, comprennent les paroles de l'ancien chef des Ghouls car ils sont les premiers à féliciter le jeune couple.

-Attendez une seconde! s'écrient Tritan et Joey de nouveau en chœur. Marik t'es entrain de nous dire que...?!

-Si! rit à gorge déployée l'ancien possesseur de l'Anneau. Marik et moi allons être parents!

C'est un tonnerre d'applaudissement qui éclate dans la salle à manger car depuis le début de leur relation les deux hommes ont essayer par tous les moyens de fonder une famille sans jamais y parvenir...

Le soir venu sonne l'arrivée d'une voiture dans l'allée faisant tourner la tête à tous les adultes qui voient arriver un petit garçon vêtu de vêtements de cavalier, le visage impassible.

-En 6 ans, c'est la première fois que vous oubliez de venir me voir. Avez-vous une bonne excuse à votre absence?

Pour Seto c'est un coup de poignard en plein cœur que d'entendre son petit garçon parler de la sorte. À travers lui il se voit peu de temps après son adoption par Gozaburo.

-Nous sommes désolés, petit frère, mais aujourd'hui Père est parmi nous! se lève, penaud, Umako en se dirigeant vers son frère.

-Père? répète l'enfant en plongeant son regard clair dans celui identique de Seto. Alors c'est vous qui avez sauvé maman et qui accaparez l'attention de tous? Vous êtes pathétique, vous devez savoir que l'Amour est une illusion pour les faibles.

Plus que la froideur du ton de l'enfant ce sont les paroles même qui blessent Seto car combien de fois avait-il dit à Makuba par le passé que les sentiments n'ont pas leur place dans leur famille pour mener à bien leur projet de battre Yûgi?

-Tes paroles sont cruelles Akihide car sans Amour comment crois-tu que tes parents auraient pu donner naissance à ton frère et toi-même? se lève Maï pour faire face à l'enfant. Tu as beau être mon filleul, excuse-toi tout de suite.

Mais Akihide n'a pas détourné les yeux, semblant sonder l'âme de ce père qu'il n'a jamais connu qu'autrement en photo

-Demain matin, neuf heures. Un duel aux échecs. Je n'admettrais aucun retard. Compris?

Sous le choc, muet, Seto acquiesce. L'enfant se détourne des adultes et d'une démarche rappelant au frère de Makuba la sienne quitte la cuisine pour les escaliers qu'il monte dignement tel un petit Roi...

***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Ai-je perdu mon écriture ou au contraire êtes-vous satisfait du résultat? En vous souhaitant une agréable journée/soirée!***

***PS: Comment trouvez Akihide? Suis-je fidèle de l'image que vous avez de lui dans le chapitre précédent?***


	4. Le secret honteux d'Umako

Chère Daisyluzion: Comme écrit dans ton MP je ne vais pas tout réécrire sinon je vais noyer le poisson rouge qui me sert de cerveau! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

Chère FlamiraSplitz: Je te remercie pour ta review qui m'a fait super plaisir! Et oui, dans ce chapitre j'ai voulu spoiller un tout petit peu, mais j'espère que tu as le cœur solide...

***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Je tiens à vous préciser que ce chapitre, du moins le début, n'est pas rose! J'en suis moi-même écœurée car je n'ai jamais écris de scène scomme celle que vous allez lire...Les petits cœurs, ne lisez pas le début, passez votre chemin pour trouver la fin du chapitre!***

Chapitre 4: Le secret honteux d'Umako (partie 1)  


_Revoir mon père après 8 années loin de lui a été un vrai bonheur. J'ai été si heureux que j'en ai pleuré dans ses bras car malgré les années passées, à cet instant, dans les bras de mon père, je suis redevenu le petit garçon de 10 ans qui avait été séparé de son parent par la justice car il avait protégé ma mère et mon petit frère à naître._

_J'aurais pu devenir quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de mauvais, mais grâce à l'Amour de Mère et le soutien sans faille de ses amis (qui sont mes oncles et tantes de cœur) je suis resté moi-même._

_Oh, bien sûr, aller à l'école tout en entendant les voix dans mon dos et sentir les regards mauvais étaient dur à encaisser pour l'enfant que j'étais car comment leur expliquer que mon père n'était pas un assassin? Que sans son intervention ma mère et mon frère seraient morts?_

_Je suis quelqu'un de fort émotif, un peu comme Oncle Yûgi, mais mon seul refuge c'était de grimper aux arbres. Je revois à les airs surpris de mes professeurs lorsqu'ils me disaient « qu'un enfant de riches ne peut se comporter comme un vulgaire gamin des rues », mais je ne les écoutais, grimper aux arbres était mon oxygène, mon jardin secret car ce n'était que tout à haut que je laissais libre court à mes peines les plus profondes lorsque j'étais seul ou à l'école._

_Mais Mère a tout de suite deviné le pourquoi je restais aussi longtemps perché, elle m'a même rejoint alors qu'une semaine venait de s'écouler depuis la naissance de mon frère!_

-Je ne me rappelle pas tout à fait de ma vie d'avant, mais je me rappelle que je me cachais souvent pour pleurer en secret. Car un Prince devait être fort en toutes circonstances, mais le soir venu à l'abri dans les feuilles de Figuiers je laissais libre court à mon chagrin. C'est un de ses soirs que j'ai rencontré un petit garçon, plus âgé que moi, qui dans le futur allait devenir mon serviteur le plus fidèle, mais aussi mon meilleur ami au même titre que mon cousin. Tu portes son nom car j'ai voulu que par ce lien il te protège...

_C'était la première fois que Mère se livrait autant, je savais que 5000 ans auparavant elle avait été Pharaon dans l'Ancienne Égypte, mais ce soir je l'ai vue comme elle aurait du être par le passé: Fière, Majestueuse, Juste et aimant la vie._

_Umako-Mahad Kaiba tel est mon nom. En l'absence de Père c'était Oncle Makuba qui s'est occupé de la Kaiba Corporation car Mère était très occupée avec Bébé Akihide, mais comme mes autres Oncles et Tantes je me posais la question du pourquoi Mère n'avait pas voulu prendre la relève?_

_Même à moi elle gardait le silence, me souriant en disant que le jour n'était pas encore venu. Quel jour? Pourquoi un tel secret?_

_Plus d'une fois j'ai tenté de savoir, de faire cracher le morceau, mais Mère est aussi têtue que Père, c'était peine perdue...mais ça ne nous a pas empêché de rester unis pour autant._

_À mes 15 ans j'ai eu la surprise de ma vie lorsque Oncle Makuba me demanda de travailler à la KaibaCorps! J'ai accepté car j'allais souvent aux réunions pour me tenir informé des progrès et testé quelques nouveautés, mais ça n'allait jamais plus loin!_

_En tant qu'héritier, j'ai du déployer beaucoup d'énergie pour ne pas sombrer entre l'école, les devoirs, l'entreprise familiale...Bref, j'étais surchargé de boulot! Moi qui n'avais pas d'amis, je me sentais encore plus seul, mais je ne me suis jamais plaints car je n'ignorais pas les sacrifices à fournir, mais j'étais plus que claire sur une chose: Ma vie familiale!_

_Je refusais de travailler si j'avais la possibilité de passer quelques jours auprès de Mère et de mon frère qui par son caractère froid et distant me blessait à chaque fois que je tentais de le connaître..._

_Ma rencontre avec Valentine a été une véritable bouffée d'oxygène car grâce à lui j'ai compris ce que ça voulait dire avoir un ami et six mois plus tard de se sentir aimé, désiré...J'avais 17 ans et je suis tombé dans le piège._

_À 12 ans j'ai tout de suite su que j'aimais les garçons car les filles m'ennuyaient à glousser comme des dindes ou à s'habiller et de se farcir le visage de façon pas très correcte pour essayer de me séduire, mais rien à faire, les garçons m'attiraient beaucoup plus._

_Est-ce parce que mes parents sont deux hommes? Mon allure androgyne? Mes cheveux longs? Je l'ignore, mais lorsque Valentine m'a embrassé puis avoué ses sentiments je me suis senti...bien, heureux, léger, les trois à la fois._

_J'avais des papillons dans le ventre, les joues rouges, le souffle court. En un mot il était mon premier. Comment je sais reconnaître les symptômes de l'Amour? Grâce à Mère!_

_Ma rencontre avec Valentine est des plus banales car j'étais à mon bureau (l'ancien bureau de Père) attendant un homme, par le biais de son entreprise aux USA, souhaitait me parler en personne._

_Lorsqu'il est entré et s'est présenté sous le nom de Valentine White, j'avais vite compris que mon cœur et mon corps n'étaient plus eux mêmes. Pendant 7 heures nous avons parlé travail, ce que je désapprouvais, ce qui me plaisais, les détails à apporter, les prix de vente, les pourcentages gagnés pour les deux partis..._

_Je ne sais comment j'ai pu tenir aussi longtemps sans qu'il n'est pas remarqué que je l'étudiais avec grande attention car je n'avais jamais vu d'homme de couleur sauf au cinéma, les rares fois où j'y allais!_

_Six jours plus tard il revenait au Japon, m'annonçant la bonne nouvelle comme quoi la création de mon entreprise est un énorme succès. J'étais ravi, mais sa soudaine demande pour travailler à la KaibaCorps m'a surpris car il m'avoua avoir quitté les États-Unis pour venir vire au Japon!_

_La suite est simple à deviner: J'ai accepté après lui avoir passé différents tests, rapidement il est devenu un ami à mes yeux pour ensuite m'embrasser dans un café où j'avais l'habitude de dîner° lorsque je terminais tard au boulot._

_Le soir même il me prit avec douceur, me rassurant du début à la fin, me disant entre chaque baiser léger qu'il me trouvait désirable, magnifique et autres mots doux car jamais je n'avais eu ma première fois avec quelqu'un...Heureusement que les murs sont insonorisé car j'aurais sûrement réveiller mon petit frère et Mère!_

_Aujourd'hui, à 18 ans, je me sens épuisé de la vie. Je vais semblant d'aller bien depuis un an, mais Père a vu ma cicatrice à la gorge...Heureusement grâce à Oncle Makuba (il n'est au courant de rien, Dieu merci) j'ai pu éviter de répondre à la question que Père m'avait posée._

_Le reste de la journée a été une bénédiction pour moi car même si valentine est à mes côtés, j'ai su retrouvé un peu de ma joie de vivre rien qu'au faut de voir mes parents se retrouver après tant d'années passées loin de l'autre..._

_Mais le moindre touché, la moindre parole de Valentine me serre le cœur d'angoisse. Lorsque Akihide rentre, je saisis l'occasion pour me lever de table et tenter de lui expliquer le pourquoi nous ne sommes pas venus, mais les paroles froides de mon frère me font toujours l'effet d'une douche glacée, même Tante Maï n'a pas réussit à faire entendre raison à mon têtu de petit frère..._

_Il est 23 heures et je ne dors pas. D'ailleurs, comment le pourrais-je? Valentine me tient éveillé depuis que nous avons quitté la salle à manger pour notre chambre en me caressant, m'embrassant tout en m'ayant interdit de prononcer un mot sinon il me punit._

_À quel moment notre relation s'est-elle transformé du rêve en cauchemar? Je l'ig...AÏE!_

_Battant des paupières pour revenir à la réalité, je baisse les yeux sur Valentine qui est de mauvaise humeur, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux._

-Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'il va se passer si tu ne m'écoutes pas?

_Secouant vivement de la tête, je fixe mon regard dans le sien car j'ai les mains attachées à la tête du lit avec une chaîne, de même que les chevilles et la bouche scellée par du papier collant que les déménageurs emploient pour fermer des cartons._

_J'essaye de crier malgré mes lèvres closes lorsque Valentine me griffe, me mord ou me gifle violemment. Le jour je vais de mon mieux pour masquer mes blessures car si mon « amant » me maltraite il fait attention à ne pas me frapper au visage..._

_Courbant violemment le dos vers l'avant, je ferme les yeux en le sentant entrer en moi avec force et violence. Les yeux clos, je lutte du mieux que je peux contre les larmes, mais c'est peine perdue comme à chaque fois._

_Je reste sourd aux gémissements de plaisir que poussent mon bourreau, seule la douleur que je ressens dans mon corps et en moi est la preuve que je suis encore vivant ou plus exactement une coquille vide..._

-Retire tes sales pattes de mon fils, ordure! crie en colère une voix que je connais.

_Ouvrant les yeux de surprise, je vois Valentine partir vers l'arrière, deux mains frêles sur ses épaules, me faisant arquer de douleur vers l'arrière! Soudain le bruit de quelque chose qui vient heurter l'armoire avec force me fait sursauter, j'ai du mal à respirer..._

-Umako!

_Deux bras me collent contre un torse maigre, mais l'odeur de vanille m'est familière, Ouvrant lentement les yeux,malgré mes larmes, je vois le visage de Père où je lis l'inquiétude et la peur dans ses yeux identique à ceux de mon frère._

_Avec des gestes doux Père me retire le ruban de mes lèvres, me permettant de prendre une grande inspiration_

-Pè...essaye-je de parler. Re, je...Dé...solé...

_Pleurant à chaudes larmes, je n'entends pas les paroles de Père qui essayent de me réconforter comme je n'entends pas ce qui se passe, mais très vite je perds connaissance..._

Dans la chambre parentale

Yami et Seto sont montés les derniers car pendant deux bonnes heures ils ont discutés de choses et d'autres avant que Seto n'emprisonne son mari de ses bras pour ensuite l'embrasser avec plus de passion que tout à l'heure...

C'est perdus dans leur baiser que les anciens rivaux ôtent à tour de rôle chaque pièce de tissus que l'autre porte afin de toucher la peau de l'autre que durant 8 ans ils n'ont pu se toucher, faisant voler chaque vêtements dans les escaliers puis le couloir et enfin, uniquement vêtus de leur boxer, les deux maris entrent dans la chambre après que Yami ait indiqué le chemin à suivre...

C'est essoufflés, heureux, le cœur battant comme un fou à l'unisson et les yeux brillant d'Amour que les parents d'Umako et d'Akihide se sourient.

-J'ai cru rêver lorsque j'ai appris ta libération...murmure Yami tout en caressant tendrement le visage de son aimé.

-Non, Yami, ceci n'est pas une illusion, mais la réalité. sourit Seto en embrassant le nez de son mari.

Sentant les mains de l'ancien esprit sans nom parcourir son corps, le frère de Makuba se mord légèrement la langue, mais Yami voit son malaise et d'un sourire rassurant lui répond:

-Tu n'es pas repoussant, Seto, tu es mon mari et...

-Et? hausse un sourcil l'ancien PDG de la KaibaCorps.

Prenant le visage du maître des Dragons Blancs aux Yeux Bleus en coupe dans ses mains le maître du Magicien des Ténèbres l'embrasse chastement.

-Je t'aime...termine-t-il.

Le ton avec lequel Yami déclare ses sentiments fait chavirer, comme autrefois, le cœur de Seto qui se jette sur les lèvres de son mari comme un assoiffé sur une oasis plus que bienvenue.

Les caresses reprennent avec plus d'ardeur, le baiser devient plus enflammé, la dernière pièce de tissus s'envole permettant aux amants de se retrouver où gémissements de plaisir, soupirs, grognements et halètements sont les seuls bruits de distincts dans la pièce...

La jouissance les frappe de plein fouet où les deux amants crient le prénom de l'être aimé, Yami se retire pour se laisser tomber sur le torse de son mari où tous deux essoufflés, mais comblés, ils serrent dans les bras, croisant leurs jambes avec celles de l'autre pendant que Seto caresse les cheveux de l'ancien esprit du Puzzle Millénaire.

**[Daisyluzion, je ne sais si ces quelques lignes t'auront comblés, mais ne voulait pas me faire taper sur les doigts par FFN, je n'ose pas aller plus loin, malgré mon envie! Mais aussi car je crois que j'ai perdu la main sur comment écrire de la romance bien croustillante...]**

Très vite Yami s'endort, au comble du bonheur, mais l'ancien PDG, bien qu'épuisé, remarque que son mauvais pressentiment au sujet de Valentine est plus fort que tout à l'heure.

Se dégageant avec douceur de l'étreinte de son mari Seto enfile son sous-vêtement et quitte la chambre. Une fois dans le couloir il se fie à son instinct la peur lui serre le cœur rien qu'en repensant à la cicatrice qu'a son fils aîné, cicatrice qu'il semble être a avoir remarqué...

Des ronflements, la voix puissante de Joey° parlant dans son sommeil, des gémissements où l'ancien PDG reconnaît les voix de Marik et Bakura...

_Les chambres sont insonorisées, mais pas le couloir..._grimace Seto.

-Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'il va se passer si tu ne m'écoutes pas? reconnaît-il la voix de Valentine avec un ton qui ne lui plaît pas.

Un silence lui répond, mais cela suffit à Seto pour se diriger vers la chambre d'une démarche silencieuse où il ouvre légèrement la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil...son sang se glace dans ses veines moins d'une seconde après.

Car sous ses yeux horrifiés Seto voit le corps de Valentine penché sur celui de son fils aîné qui est recouvert d'hématomes, de cicatrices en tous genres, les dents du jeune homme noir se plantant avec force sur le ventre du jeune homme enchaîné.

Le coup de grâce pour le pauvre cœur de Seto est lorsque Valentine viole son enfant car la lueur de douleur et de peur qu'il lit dans le regard pourpre de son enfant n'est pas celle d'une personne qui aime ce qu'elle subit...

-Retire tes sales pattes de mon fils, ordure! ouvre-t-il la porte en grand tout en criant de colère.

La colère lui donne la force pour repousser le bourreau de son enfant qui s'arque de douleur, yeux écarquillés où brille la douleur car Seto se rend compte qu'en saisissant Valentine par les épaules il l'a retiré violemment du corps de son fils. Tournant la tête vers l'ordure qui a souillé son bébé le frère de Makuba lui décroche un magnifique crochet du droit à la mâchoire et un puissant coup de pied au ventre, envoyant Valentine cogner contre l'armoire, lui faisant perdre connaissance.

Reportant toute son attention à son enfant Seto court vers lui en voyant que son fils commence à s'étouffer avec ses larmes, sa colère ayant fondu comme neige au soleil:

-Umako!

Courant vers son fils Seto le pose délicatement contre son torse, lui retire le ruban adhésif afin qu'il puisse prendre une bouffée d'oxygène:

-Pè...re...essaye de parler Umako d'une voix haletante. Je...Dé...solé...

-Là...Umako, là...Papa est là...Cette ordure ne te touchera plus, Papa t'en fait la pro...

Sentant que le corps de son fils devenir plus lourd, Seto tourne la tête vers Umako et le vois yeux clos, évanoui. C'est à cet instant qu'il remarque la maigreur de son enfant, l'œil au beurre noir qu'il n'avait pas au matin et la lèvre inférieure fendue où un mince filet de sang coule...

-UMAKO! hurle, inquiet Seto.

***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! J'ai beau vous avoir prévenir, je n'en reste pas moins écœurée par mon chapitre! Je l'ai commencé peu de temps après la review de Daisyluzion et je le termine en ce jour du 19/10/16 car je n'en peux plus! Non seulement j'ai perdu l'art de faire de la romance, mais j'ai peur d'avoir aguerri celui pour la violence domestique! Sinon est-ce que j'ai réussi à décrire la scène où Seto bat Valentine de deux coups? Car pour moi, ce n'est pas clair...En vous souhaitant une agréable journée/soirée!***

°Je n'ai jamais aimé son nom de Jono-Uchi car trop long pour moi!


End file.
